


보름초의 효능

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 약을 빤 섀도우위버가 캐스타스펠라 위에 올라타서 혼자 합니다.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	보름초의 효능

“당신, 지금 뭐하는 거야?”

섀도우위버가 글리머의 스승이 되었다는 소식을 들었을 때, 캐스타스펠라는 심장이 내려앉는 것만 같았다. 캐스타스펠라는 언제나 글리머가 마이카를 많이 닮았다고 생각해왔지만 이런 점까지 닮았을 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다.

마법사란 모름지기 강한 자에게 끌리는 법이다. 특히 어린 마법사는 더더욱 강한 힘에 현혹되기 쉬웠다. 과거 마이카가 그랬듯, 글리머도 같은 실수를 범하고 있다는 생각에 캐스타스펠라는 죄책감이 들었다. 자신이 곁에서 글리머를 지켜줬어야 했다. 이제 글리머에게 가족이라고는 캐스타스펠라 뿐이건만, 캐스타스펠라는 글리머의 밝은 미소에 모든 게 괜찮으리라 스스로를 속이고 미스타코르로 떠났다. 브라이트문에 섀도우위버가 있다는 걸 잊은 채.

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버가 글리머에게 세뇌를 한 건 아닐까 확인해야만 했다. 미스타코르의 모두가 두려워했던 그 능력으로 브라이트문을 어둠으로 몰아가는 일을 막는 게 지금의 캐스타스펠라가 할 수 있는 최선의 방법이었다. 하지만 섀도우위버가 갇힌 감옥의 문을 열고 들어서자 캐스타스펠라의 다짐은 흔들리고 말았다.

감옥 안은 희뿌연 연기로 가득 차있었다. 연기의 근원은 감옥 한 가운데 놓인 소파에 앉아 있는 인물의 손끝에 들려 있었다. 섀도우위버는 고개를 완전히 뒤로 젖힌 채 돌돌 말린 궐련을 자신의 입으로 가져가더니 깊게 한 모금을 빨아들이고 내뱉었다. 연기에서는 조금은 달고 쾌쾌한 곰팡내가 났다. 캐스타스펠라는 궐련 속에 든 잎이 무엇인지 바로 알 수 있었다. 보름초였다.

보름초는 미스타코르에서 목적을 불문하고 사용이 금지되어 있었다. 과거에는 죄인을 심문하거나 마법으로 인해 극심한 피해를 입은 이들을 위해, 또는 마법사들의 심신 수양을 위해 사용되기도 하였으나 그 중독성 때문에 많은 마법사들이 재기불능이 된 뒤로는 에더리아 전역에서 재배되던 보름초는 물론 야생에서 서식하던 보름초까지 모두 불 태워버렸다. 캐스타스펠라는 어린 시절 미스타코르의 정원이 보름초에 의해 타오르던 모습을, 냄새를 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 종의 마지막을 지켜보고 있다는 사실에 비장한 기분이 들기도 했었다. 그런데 바로 그 보름초를 섀도우위버가 브라이트문의 궁전 안에서 피우고 있는 것이었다. 섀도우위버와 단판을 짓겠다던 다짐은 충격 속에서 잊혀 졌고 캐스타스펠라는 소파에 눕듯이 앉아있는 섀도우위버의 곁으로 빠르게 다가갔다.

“오, 캐스타스펠라. 오랜만인 걸.” 작게 웃으며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“도대체 이걸 어디서 구한 거야?” 섀도우위버의 손목을 잡아당기며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.

“포로가 달리 갈 곳이 어디 있겠어. 당연히 여기 궁전에서 구했지.”

“브라이트문 궁전에서 일하는 사람이 당신한테 보름초를 줬다고?”

“아니. 내가 직접 키운 거야. 네 사랑스러운 조카인 여왕님께서 나한테 종자보관소 열쇠를 줬거든. 그 큰 곳을 다 뒤지느라 애 좀 먹었지.”

“당신이 제정신이 아닌 건 알고 있었지만 이 정도로 미친 줄은 몰랐군.”

“드디어 날 제대로 봐주는 사람을 만났네. 반가워라.”

“글리머에게 말하겠어. 약쟁이 포로가 정원에서 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지.”

“여러 가지를 하고 있지. 마법 식물도 키우고, 글리머를 가르치기도 하고.”

캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 손에 들려있던 궐련을 바닥 위에 던지고는 구두 끝으로 짓밟았다.

“나한테 화내지마, 캐스타스펠라. 네가 글리머의 선택을 받지 못 한 건 내 탓이 아니라고. 전부 네 탓이지.” 섀도우위버는 입술을 삐죽 내밀고는 사탕을 빼앗긴 아이 같은 얼굴로 캐스타스펠라를 올려다보았다.

“그 아이가 힘들어 할 때 넌 어디에 있었지? 미스타코르에 처박혀 있었잖아. 부모를 모두 잃고 갑자기 왕위에 오른 어린 아이를 내버려두고 말이야. 얼마나 힘들었으면 그 어린 애가 그렇게 싫어하는 나를 자기 스승으로 선택했을까. 네가 곁에 있기만 했어도 이런 일은 없었을 거야.”

궤설이었다. 언제나처럼 모든 건 네 탓이라고 책임을 전가하려는 섀도우위버의 저열한 수작이었다. 분명 그런데 캐스타스펠라는 말문이 막혔다. 섀도우위버의 말은 확실하게 캐스타스펠라가 외면하고 있던 지점을 찔렀다. 모든 걸 섀도우위버의 탓으로 돌리면 쉬워지건만 그녀는 그렇게 되게 내버려두지 않았다.

“나는…….”

“미스타코르를 비울 수 없었다고?” 캐스타스펠라에게 몸을 기울이며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“흐음, 어째서 마법사 협회의 수장들은 늘 그 소리만 하는지 모르겠어. 이 세상에 무슨 일이 일어나도 그저 팔짱 끼고 지켜보기만 하지. 그러다 자기들 입지가 좁아지면 갑자기 나타나서 남 탓만 한단 말이야. 그리고 애초에 네가 이 감옥에 결계 마법이라도 쳐놓고 떠났다면 내가 브라이트문을 마음대로 돌아다니는 일은 없었을 거야. 그럼 글리머와 접촉하는 일도 없었을 테고. 생각할수록 전부 네 잘못 같은데? 아니야?”

캐스타스펠라는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 섀도우위버가 맞았다. 그러나 왜 항상 나쁜 짓을 저지르는 건 섀도우위버인데 선한 자신이 막지 못 했을 때에만 죄책감을 느껴야 하는 걸까? 애초에 섀도우위버가 글리머의 약해진 틈을 파고들지 않았다면 벌어지지 않았을 일이다. 그런데 왜 섀도우위버는 저렇게 당당하고 자신은 그럴 수 없는지 화가 났다.

“그리고 약쟁이라니, 말이 너무 심하잖아.” 주먹을 쥔 채 바닥만 내려다보고 있는 캐스타스펠라에게 고개를 들이밀며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“고작 보름초 좀 피웠다고 약쟁이 소리를 듣는 건 너무 억울한데. 미스타코르의 노친네들이 나한테 얼마나 많은 약을 삼키게 했는지 알아?”

“당신 말 안 믿어.” 떨리는 주먹을 다른 손으로 감싸며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. 

“사람들은 항상 내 말을 안 믿지. 그러다 내가 한 말이 모두 진실이라는 걸 알고 나면 사과조차 안 해.” 섀도우위버는 뭐가 그리 웃긴지 고개를 뒤로 꺾으며 소리 내어 웃었다.

“내가 미스타코르에 어떻게 들어갔는지 알아? 마법에 재능이 있어서? 아니. 너희 마법사들이 어떻게 하면 강해질 수 있는지 실험하기 위해서 나를 데려갔어. 온갖 약을 삼키게 하고 그게 어떤 영향을 끼치는지 지켜봤지. 마법은 정신의 힘이니까. 그러니 날 약쟁이라고 부르는 건 네가 그렇게 사랑하는 마법사 협회를 욕하는 거나 마찬가지야. 다들 내 덕분에 아무런 위험 없이 강한 마법사가 될 수 있었던 거니까.”

캐스타스펠라는 고개를 들어 섀도우위버를 보았다. 섀도우위버는 평소와 달랐다. 언제나 주변을 경계하던 몸은 무방비하게 늘어져 있었으며, 신경질적이던 목소리는 그 어느 때보다 다정했다. 캐스타스펠라는 보름초의 효능을 잘 알고 있었다. 보름초는 사람을 진실되게 만든다. 그 사람을 둘러싸고 있던 감정의 갑옷을 벗기고 내면의 밑바닥을 모두 드러내게 하는 게 보름초의 힘이었다. 지금 섀도우위버의 말에는 조금의 거짓도 없을 것이다.

‘그렇다면 마법사 협회는 지금까지 우리에게 뭘 가르친 거지?’

주먹의 떨림이 멈추면서 전신의 피가 차갑게 식는 것 같았다. 캐스타스펠라는 지금 자신이 느끼는 감정이 분노라고 생각했다. 하지만 분노의 대상이 누구인지는 알 수 없었다.

“조금은 연민을 가져줘, 사랑스러운 캐스타스펠라.” 캐스타스펠라의 손을 잡으며 섀도우위버가 말했다.

“이런 쓰레기 같은 몸으로 하루하루 버티는 게 얼마나 고단한지 상상도 못 할 거야. 그나마 고통을 멈출 수 있는 거라곤, 이 별 볼 일 없는 보름초를 피우는 게 전부인 걸.”

“당신을 고통으로 몰아넣은 건 바로 당신이야.”

“맞아. 바보들에게 인정받겠다고 바보 같은 실수를 저질렀지.”

섀도우위버는 다시 한 번 소리 내서 웃더니 캐스타스펠라의 손을 끌어당겨 소파 위로 넘어트렸다. 그리고는 캐스타스펠라가 저항할 틈도 없이 캐스타스펠라의 허벅지 위에 올라탔다.

“뭐하는 거야?” 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버를 밀어내기 위해 애를 썼지만, 섀도우위버의 무릎이 자신의 몸을 꽉 옥죄는 통에 아무 것도 할 수 없었다.

“걱정하지 마. 너한테 뭘 해달라는 건 아니니까.” 붉은 색 로브를 벗으며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “그냥, 네 얼굴을 내려다보면서 하면 기분이 좋을 것 같거든.”

붉은 색 로브가 완전히 벗겨지자 상처투성이의 몸이 뿌연 연기 사이로 드러났다. 섀도우위버의 몸은 볼품없었다. 상처 때문만은 아니었다. 두툼한 옷에 가려 잘 몰랐을 뿐, 어찌나 말랐는지 뿌연 연기 틈으로 툭 튀어나온 갈비뼈가 다 보일 정도였다. 캐스타스펠라는 이렇게 마른 인간에게 자신이 힘도 쓰지 못 하고 제압당했다는 게 믿기지 않았다.

“넌 표정이 다양해서 마음에 들어.” 섀도우위버는 흘러내리는 머리카락을 양손으로 쓸어 넘기며 캐스타스펠라의 어깨에 얼굴을 기댔다.

섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 목에 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉으며 오른 손을 자신의 다리 사이로 집어넣었다. 질척이는 소리와 함께 섀도우위버의 숨이 가빠지는 게 캐스타스펠라의 목덜미에 그대로 전해졌다. 캐스타스펠라는 도저히 상황을 이해할 수가 없었다. 모든 게 혼란스러웠다. 섀도우위버가 정확히 무얼 하는지, 또 무얼 바라는 지 알 수가 없었다.

캐스타스펠라는 자신의 어깨에 기댄 채 자위 하는 섀도우위버에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 섀도우위버는 반쯤 풀린 눈으로 캐스타스펠라의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 캐스타스펠라의 경멸 섞인 눈길이 길어질수록 섀도우위버의 숨소리는 더 거칠어졌다. 섀도우위버는 참을 수 없다는 듯 캐스타스펠라의 어깨를 붙잡고는 허리를 뒤로 젖혔다. 오르내리는 가슴 아래로 도드라진 갈비뼈가 부러질 것만 같았다.

섀도우위버의 다리 사이로 흘러내린 애액이 캐스타스펠라의 허벅지를 적셨을 때, 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 양팔을 붙잡았다. 기분이 더러웠다. 자신을 내려다보며 절정에 다다르는 섀도우위버의 얼굴을 보는 게 역겨웠다. 화가 치밀어서인지 머리가 깨질 듯이 아팠다.

“보기만 하는 건 괴롭지?” 히죽 웃으며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “너도 하고 싶은 대로 해. 난 괜찮으니까.”

섀도우위버는 그대로 몸을 숙여 캐스타스펠라의 귀를 혀로 핥았다. 낯선 감각에 캐스타스펠라는 소름이 끼쳤다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 귓바퀴를 따라 아주 천천히 혀를 움직였다. 그리고 뾰족한 송곳니로 캐스타스펠라의 귓볼을 깨물었다.

캐스타스펠라는 더 이상 참을 수 없었다. 섀도우위버를 붙잡고 있던 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 캐스타스펠라는 자신 위에 올라탄 섀도우위버를 들어 소파 위에 내던지고는 그 위에 올라탔다. 정확하게 좀 전까지 섀도우위버가 자신의 위에 앉아있던 것과 똑같은 자세로 캐스타스펠라는 제 아래 있는 섀도우위버를 내려다보았다. 섀도우위버는 이 모든 상황이 즐겁다는 듯 입술을 벌린 채 고개를 외로 꼬았다. 캐스타스펠라는 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물며 한 손으로 섀도우위버의 목을 졸랐다.

“당신이 허락한 거야. 하고 싶은 대로 하라고.”

캐스타스펠라는 숨이 막혀 컥컥 거리는 섀도우위버의 입 안으로 자신의 혀를 집어넣었다. 날카로운 송곳니에 혀가 찔리며 이윽고 피 냄새가 풍겼다. 섀도우위버는 이런 상황에서도 자신에게 고통을 준다고 생각하며 캐스타스펠라는 목을 조르고 있던 손을 풀어 섀도우위버의 갈비뼈를 훑었다.

‘이 모든 건 보름초 연기를 맡아서야.’

캐스타스펠라는 다시 한 번 자신의 행동을 정당화하며 섀도우위버의 가슴 위로 입술을 가져갔다. 이 흉터투성이 몸 위에 상처가 더 생긴다고 해서 문제 될 건 없었다.


End file.
